The present invention relates to a brake hydraulic pressure control device for controlling a hydraulic pressure of a brake fluid supplied to a wheel cylinder mounted on a brake caliper of a motorcycle, and an anti-lock brake system in which the brake hydraulic pressure control device is incorporated.
As a conventional anti-lock brake system, for example, there has been known an anti-lock brake system in which a brake hydraulic pressure control device having a base body in which a flow passage communicating with a wheel cylinder is formed and a valve which opens or closes the flow passage is incorporated. In such a brake hydraulic pressure control device, the base body is mounted on a trunk portion of a motorcycle (two-wheeled vehicle or three-wheeled vehicle) (see JP-A-2007-216814, for example).